With or Without You
by LadyWeasley26
Summary: In an universe where the Avengers are friends and don't try to kill each other, the relationship between the Earth Mightiest Heroes take an unwanted turn. One year Age of Ultron, Natasha and Steve have been training the Avengers. What can change after an enourmous amount of alchool? Ships: Romanogers, Pepperony, Clint/Laura, Bobbi/Hunter, Bruce/Betty
1. Long Lost Friends

**Chapter 1 - Long Lost Friends**

 **Welcome to my first fic in this website! Thank you for reading it! Please, take it easy on me, my first language is not english. If you see any mistakes please talk to me. I will update every monday, starting from next week. Don't own anything. I hope you like it :)**

Well, that is one place Tony wouldn't ever think he would be: distributing wedding invites to S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Firstly, marriage is not a word that could be found in Stark's vocabulary four years ago. But since he started dating Pepper, that word became a possibility and then a fact after he realized he didn't wanted to let her go. Secondly, he was now friends with "well dressed policemen". Not just that, he was the official janitor for the Avengers.

Tony was able to escape the decoration choice for the wedding, but Pepper made him responsible for delivering the invites for their S.H.I.E.L.D friends. He quickly saw the bright side of that task, floors and floors of secret Intel.

After two years of the HIDRA incident, S.H.I.E.L.D was fighting to get back on their feet. With a significantly reduced staff, there were smaller bases and fewer missions. But the agency was still trying to fight crime, mostly HIDRA.

He stands in the hall of the main base of the organization, after struggling getting pass the receptionist. Tony tried to be nice, because Fury said that if he trespassed again, his ass was going to end in jail. That was when he saw something.

The ample white hall of the base was full of people, but Stark's eye focused on one particular bald head, which started to move hurriedly. Tony started walking fast after the blur.

That blur saw Tony, then grabbed Skye's arm and run to the fire escape.

"What the hell, Coulson?" the young agent complained as the man dragged her away from the hall.

"Avenger in the base" Coulson muttered going up the stairs.

"What? Who? Cap? Widow? THOR?!" Skye fangirled while turning her head to try to see something down the stairs.

"Stark."

"Awesome."

Tony run to the stairs and struggled to catch up with the agents. Coulson and Skye stopped at the fifth floor, and run through the hallways. Stark cursed the days those stairs were built, and ignored all the weird faces the agents made as he run as fast as he could.

Fifteen minutes later, Skye stopped to breath. She sat on the floor and Coulson tried to pull her by the arm. "Skye, move!"

"I can't move my legs."

"I know you ran a lot more while training with May, you just want to see Stark." Coulson starred her.

She opened a guilty smile.

"Coulson! I know is you!" Tony appeared at the end of the hallway and threw himself in the floor next to Skye. "Hi, there!"

"What's up?" the girl nodded with a grin in her face.

"Now, where the hell have you been?" Stark questioned having trouble to breathe "We all thought you were dead for years, were you having a midlife crises or something? Being best friends with a kid? No offense."

"Not taken" Skye replied laughing.

"Ok, ok. I have kept this from you from a long time now, -"

"Yeah, four years!" the billionaire interrupted.

"Do you want an explanation or not? If you are just going to complain of how you missed me, I'm going to my meeting." The man babbled.

"Calm down, deceased" Stark glared at Coulson.

The older agent convinced the Tin Men to talk somewhere more private. Skye followed them, because she didn't want to miss all the fun. They went to the upper floors, thankfully this time they used the elevator. The Not-So-Dead-Men explained to Stark what happened; well roughly, T.A.H.I.T.I was and always would be a secret. The billionaire starred at Coulson emotionless.

"Considering the fact that you lied to me during all these years, and I thought we were friends, you are now forced to appear at my wedding. Peps is going to be really happy, and everybody else reaction is going to be priceless" argued the groom.

"I would love to come, but I'm now responsible for my team, and as I told you I direct a sector of the agency."

"Your team is welcome, how many are they?"

"Me, May, Simmons, Fitz, Mack, Bobbi, Hunter… Seven." Skye replied smiling.

"Perfect. The wedding is in three months, see you all there" Tony Stark grinned and handed them an invitation. "Now, where is Fury's office?"

"Ok, ok. I have kept this from you from a long time now, -"

"Yeah, four years!" the billionaire interrupted.

"Do you want an explanation or not? If you are just going to complain of how you missed me, I'm going to my meeting." The man babbled.

"Calm down, deceased" Stark glared at Coulson.

The older agent convinced the Tin Men to talk somewhere more private. Skye followed them, because she didn't want to miss all the fun. They went to the upper floors, thankfully this time they used the elevator. The Not-So-Dead-Men explained to Stark what happened; well roughly, T.A.H.I.T.I was and always would be a secret. The billionaire starred at Coulson emotionless.

"Considering the fact that you lied to me during all these years, and I thought we were friends, you are now forced to appear at my wedding. Peps is going to be really happy, and everybody else reaction is going to be priceless" argued the groom.

"I would love to come, but I'm now responsible for my team, and as I told you I direct a sector of the agency."

"Your team is welcome, how many are they?"

"Me, May, Simmons, Fitz, Mack, Bobbi, Hunter… Seven." Skye replied smiling.

"Perfect. The wedding is in three months, see you all there" Tony Stark grinned and handed them an invitation. "Now, where is Fury's office?"


	2. Plans and Plain

**Chapter 2 – Plans and Pain**

 **Hi! Thank you for reading it, I hope you like it.**

Pepper Potts was annoyed as hell; her husband was a crying baby. She knew she should be used to it, but after he proposed she thought he had grown up. The couple was in one of the meeting rooms of the Stark Tower with the wedding planner staff for one hour and had only decided one-third of the sitting arrangements. The event was happening in two weeks.

"Who did you invite that you need a secret table for eight, Anthony?" the woman asked for the third time.

"It's a secret! Trust me! I'm not bringing dangerous people or anything like that!" He replied looking in her blue eyes.

"I'm not ready for this talk. Let's end this thing. Who will sit with my parents?"

As the engaged couple worked on their perfect night; Nat, Steve and Sam walked down the hallway. The group immediately recognized Tony's suffering by looking through the glass walls, and waved. Natasha gave Tony an evil smile, and called the elevator. The billionaire childishly showed his tongue, making the group laugh.

Natasha and Steve stopped at the gym, while Sam went to his and Steve's floor. The spy and the soldier began working together when training the new avengers, and because of that they stablished a friendship. Now a year has passed since Ultron, and the couple has a really strong relationship.

Twice a week, they fight against each other until somebody is in the mat; consequently, their fighting skills were improving. Today is one of these days.

"Come on, Gramps. Does your back hurt?" the redhead provoked while kicking him in the abs.

The fight continued, and after ten minutes they were both sweating.

"Tony is insinuating he is bringing secret guests to the wedding. Who do you think it is?" Steve asked while throwing her up by her arm. She was able to fall in her own feet.

"Don't know, but Pepper told me Bruce is coming, accompanied by his not so ex-girlfriend." She replied while punching him in the jaw.

"That's though. But I thought you had resolved things when he visited last month" he hit her ribs with his elbow.

"Ouch! Yeah, we talked. But it's just weird." Romanoff slipped under his legs and stroked him in the back. "And you? Did you know Agent 13 is coming?"

"I see no problem in that; we end things two months ago, Nat." Captain grabbed the Widow by the thigh and throwed her in the floor. Then he holded her until she surrended.

"I know, but she 'accidentally' shot you in the leg one week later" Rogers helped her get up.

"Well, I think that it is for that reason that Tony is inviting her." He replied while drying his face with a towel.

"That is obvious."

Rogers and Romanoff were drinking water in the bench, when Clint came through the elevator doors. The archer smiled wildly as he walked towards the two friends.

"Are you guys already tired? I just got here!" Barton joked while hugging Natasha. "Missed you, the kids and Laura can't wait to talk to you, Nat. We just arrived."

Hawkeye explained that the kids were tired from the flight and where stalling in his old room. Captain questioned why he had arrived so early; the wedding was just in two weeks.

"Hill called me with a mission; I think you are going too, Nat. And Pepper wanted Lila to be the flower girl, and Cooper to walk with the rings and stuff. So they have to try clothes and stuff."

"Where is going to be this wedding anyway? Pepper told me that only trust worthy people were going to come and that an airplane was going to take us to the venue…" the soldier wondered.

"Tony muttered something about an island" the redhead replied while walking back to the mat. "Are you tired too, Barton?"

"You wish."

 **Reviews? Please leave a comment for me to know how to improve. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Private Island

**Hi! Hope you all had a good weekend, thanks for the reviews and I hope you like it :)**

 **Chapter 3 - Private Island**

Coronel James Rhodes shouldn't have let things get this far. He should have contained Tony during his bachelor party. Deep down, the coronel knew he couldn't even if he tried, but when he looked at Tony's shape, he blamed himself.

Tony and Pepper had agreed in having separate bachelor parties, both occurring in the same day. As it was expected, the groom was much more energetic while organizing the party when compared to the wedding plans. The man spent two whole days arranging the details of the festivity.

His guest list included the male part of the Avengers, Happy, and Fury; the last one told him to "Fuck off, and be grateful I am showing up at your wedding". Transported by a limo, the guys went clubbing in a new place. They returned home late, with a very drunk Stark.

In the other hand, Pepper Potts choose to throw a party inside the tower. She closed the communal floor for a day, while she and two work friends prepared the decoration. When the clocked marked eight, all the females resident in the tower, some agents and a few college friends were reunited in the floor.

Wanda Maximoff was perplexed with the wildness of the bachelorette party; she had never attended one before. Neither had Natasha, of course she had infiltrated many of them, but this was the first time she was actually invited to one.

Drinks, games, loud music and male strippers were things found in large quantity in the party. Hill and Sif drank a lot while talking about their problems. Natasha, Darcy and Pepper laughed hysterically while danced with the strippers. Laura and Wanda just danced and talked shyly. Betty and Jane chatted away as they observed the party.

But now, the sun had come up. All the guests that would attend to the wedding must be at one of Stark's planes by noon. Jarvis was responsible by warning every one of the time, and helping them to access some aspirin.

Exceeding the planners expectative, the planes were able to be in the sky 12:45. Approximately two-thirds of the passengers where hungover. A fact that could be easily identified considering the number of grunts during the captain's voice message.

Thor, Sif and Steve chatted about past battle experiences, while Natasha slept next to them hugging Lila Barton, who was also asleep. Fury and Hill discussed the fact that Coulson and his team were going to attend the wedding; arriving the next day. Darcy slept in the back of the plane, while Jane read a book. Pepper and Tony were just sharing the pain of their hangover.

After long three hours, the guests arrived at the couple's Private Island. Bruce looked around, and smiled. This place was going to be fun to spend the following four days.

With just two days for the wedding, the planning team hurried to install the people in their designed rooms. Stark had constructed a hotel type of building to have the guests staying on. Pepper owned the East wing and Anthony, the West one. For that reason, the Avengers stayed right in the middle.

"Hurry up, Hill" Natasha begged while standing in the door of their room. "I want to go to the beach."

"Can you tie my bikini, Wanda?" the brunette agent asked her friend, who had just arrived at her room with Sif. The young girl approached the brunette in order to help her.

"Shall I request Lord Thor and his friends at the beach with us?" asked Sif.

"Sure" replied Maria shrugging.

Sometime after that, the group of friends was sitting in the sand. Lila, Laura, Nathaniel, Jane, Betty and Bruce were building a sand castle. Steve, Clint, Sam, Natasha, Darcy, Bucky and Cooper were playing soccer. Vision and Wanda were just talking. Hill, Thor, Sif and Rhodes went for a swim. Things were just fine, well for them.

Pepper was definitely not fine. She had spent the afternoon being waxed. While Tony was not fine either, the man was suffering beautifying treatments too. Their only consolation was that soon this would all be over, and they would be together.

The next morning flew by. The group just hanged out in the pool, and this time Pepper and Tony joined them. Soon it was three in the afternoon. Tony and Pepper had prepared an interactive evening for the present couples, what made all the single people puff.

"Relax, people. Those who are single will get random partners to stay with" Tony replied rolling his eyes.

"I can watch the kids" Romanoff volunteered while looking at Clint and Laura.

"But then you are going to miss all the fun!" Sam argued from inside the pool.

"Me, Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel are going to have twice as fun, right guys?" Natasha answered while looking at the kids.

"Right!" Cooper replied smiling.

"Are you sure, Nat? You could end up with a hot date" Laura joined the conversation.

"Thanks, but I think I prefer hanging with this little guy" the spy answered as she messed up Nathaniel's hair.

"In that case, I will stay with you. You will probably need help, and as Lila's favorite uncle I must join the fun" Steve stated.

"Favorite uncle?! Say that is not true, Lila Barton!" Stark stared at the six year old that laughed. "Do not laugh!"

"Are you going to miss the chance to meet a pretend, Rogers?" joked the redhead.

"Wait, are these 'dates' totally random?" Vision asked curiously.

"If that makes you sleep better at night" answered Potts with a devilish simile in her face.

In the other end of the Island, May landed the Bus. Coulson's team was anxious to attend the wedding of an Avenger, but Coulson was just afraid. If he knew Tony correctly, the billionaire kept the secret to himself just for fun.

"Holy shit! There is a freaking hotel on this tropical private island!" Skye screamed while dragging her suitcase.

"Look at the size of this thing!" Hunter added.

"Good afternoon, my name is Coulson. We are wondering where our rooms are" the agent asked politely to the men in the reception.

"Coulson? I cannot find this name in my database" he replied.

"Can you call Mr. Stark?" Coulson questioned "He better be able to clarify that".

"Are you guys really going to be ok?" Laura asked while glancing at her kids, Steve and Natasha.

"Relax, babe. We are going to be late" Clint dragged her by the arm "Good night, kids. Love you guys."

"Bye, Daddy! Bye, Mommy" Lila waved from Steve's lap.

"We are going to be ok. If we need anything, you will be the first to know." The redhead smiled.

"Don't smile like that, is creepy" Laura replied "Ok, have fun!"

The Barton couple headed down the _Stark Auditorium_ , where the dinner and the interactive activities were going to happen. Most of the guests were already there, all of them distributed in two people tables. They were guided to their assigned table by the reception lady, and marked with a nametag.

Clint looked around the room and saw Betty and Bruce, Thor and Jane, Vision and Wanda, Bucky and Darcy, Sam and one shield agent named Skye, Agent 13 and an men named Hunter, Bobbi (his ex-girlfriend) and Matt Murdock, Agent May and Coulson, Fury and one of Pepper's friend.

"What? Coulson?" Barton asked standing up.

Thor follows the archer eye line and looked at Coulson. He quickly walked over there too. Bruce saw the commotion and hurried to the deceased agent table. Pepper and Tony walked there attracted by the scene, and Potts hugged the agent strongly.

"What the fuck, Coulson?" Barton asked.

"Son of Coul! How is possible for you to be present in this Midgardian event today?" Thor exclaimed.

"How did you survive?" Banner asked perplexed.

Coulson simplified how he did died for some time, but 'quickly' the doctors were able to reanimate him. And that was not informed by the sake of their performance as a team.

"Alright, alright!" Tony started in the stage gathering attention "You all have met your partners for the evening. Peps and I prepared a fun event for you tonight."

"Firstly, dinner. Then we all are going to head to the beach for the first _Stark-Potts Couple Olympic"_ Pepper annunciated "Bon Appetite!"

"Steve! Can you grab Nathaniel's towel?" asked a very wet Natasha next to the bath tub.

The soldier grabbed the baby towel hanged in the door. He hurried to get the baby, while Natasha still washed the little girl. It was not until the one year old was fully dressed, that Lila came out the bath.

"Are you a mermaid, Lila? How can you be in the water for so long?" joked Steve.

"No, Uncle Steve. I'm a warrior" the little girl answered proudly.

"Of course you are, like aunt Nat" the men replied "Now, get into you pijamas."

Romanoff rolled her eyes but smiled, and helped the little girl get dress. She left the room in order to get into her own pijamas, because she was just too wet. Rogers nodded and called the reception to see if they could bring up food for the five of them.

The spy returned at the same time as the food arrived. Cooper helped the woman to set a picnic in the porch. Steve brought the baby to the towel in the balcony, and Lila followed him. The ten year old boy began telling a story about their farm adventures while they ate.

"Auntie Nat, can you tell another story about your missions?" Cooper asked with puppy dog eyes.

"What about Uncle Steve's missions?" she turned to look at Rogers.

"Aren't you partners? Doesn't that mean you go on missions together?" Lila asked confused.

"Yes, warrior. That is exactly what that means. What about we tell you about the time we rescued the president?" the soldier replied smiling. Natasha smiled back, what made him smile wildly.

The couples were at the beach. Currently, their task was get throw an obstacle course, while one of the participants was blindfolded. The scene was pretty funny.

Tony was full of sand, Clint had hit his head in a light pole, Skye toe hurt like hell, Simmons had accidently end up in the sea, Betty looked dizzy, Hunter cursed every one and Thor was a shame to his Realm. Darcy screamed every time she hit her feet somewhere. The one winning were the couple formed by Bobbi and Murdock, what could be expected.

The next challenge involved a dancing competition, and the results were just horrible. May and Coulson were actually kind of good, Vision and Wanda surprised the 'judges' (Pepper grandmother and grandfather).

But without doubt, the funniest was the race where the participants were tied up by the ankles. Bucky was a disgrace, and so was Fitz. Every couple fell at least twice.

Clint and Laura returned to their room really tired, and full of sand. When they went inside, they saw Cooper sleeping next to Nat, who had her head in Steve's shoulder. On top of Steve there was Nathaniel, and in the soldiers left arm rested Lila. Laura snapped a picture.

The next day would be the wedding; Tony kissed Pepper good night and went to his distant room. Guess they will only see each other again in the ceremony.


	4. The Wedding

**Hello, guys! Hope you had a good week. Thank you so much for the reviews, for add the story to your favorites and to following; I really appreciate. Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 4 – The Wedding**

It was already morning when Natasha woke up. Differently from what remembered by her, she was in her own room. The spy sat in the bed and looked around.

"Rogers brought you back" Hill clarified still laying in her bed.

"How was it last night?" she asked heading to the bathroom.

"Fun," Maria answered "But probably there it is still sand on me. How was it with the kids?"

"I really missed them, they are so big now."

"What time do we have to be in Pepper's room?" the brunette questioned rolling in bed.

"Two o'clock."

Sam and Steve returned from their morning run to the restaurant area. They looked around searching for familiar faces. The Barton Family, Vision, Rhodes, Sif and Wanda sat in a big round table near the buffet.

The group was eating in silence. But as the two runners came in, Clint started to joke about how he and Laura found Rogers and Romanoff the previous night. Steve just blushed and started eating.

"Good morning, Auntie Nat and Agent Maria" Cooper greeted looking over his father's shoulder. Clint stopped talking immediately.

The women smiled and sat in the big table. That was when Sam recognized a face arriving in the area.

"Skye!" the man screamed scarring the people around him "Come sit here!"

The young agent smiled excited, and dragged her friend, Bobbi, with her.

"Hi, Sam, Sif, Maria, Avengers, kids" the hacker spoke excitedly as she sat.

"Hi, strange person. Bobbi" Clint murmured awkwardly.

"Hi" the blonde replied looking around.

"Bobbi? _Bobbi_?" Laura whispered.

Hawkeye moved uncomfortably and nodded, his ex-girlfriend had just joined them. The mood in the table got weird, and nobody knew if they should say something or not. The super soldier felt the need to lighten the atmosphere.

"So, how do you two know each other?" he asked while looking from Sam to Skye.

"The game yesterday" Sam answered "We were paired together."

"Oh, yeah. How was the game?" Steve tried to continue the conversation.

"Nice," Vision started looking to Wanda "we did well in the challenges."

"Who won?" Romanoff questioned.

"I think May and Coulson got first place, then Bobbi and…" Skye responded.

"Coulson? Like in Phil Coulson?" Natasha interrupted astonished.

"Yes. He is not dead" Clint stared at the two babysitters.

Steve and Natasha looked at each other confused. Skye looked down, feeling like she slipped a really big secret. Well, she did, but it would eventually come up.

"Siffy, which color should I paint my nails?" the little girl asked Laura.

The women were in Pepper's ginormous suite. A hand full of hairdressers and manicures were there helping the bridesmaids and some other friends to get ready. Pepper, Natasha and Hill were getting their hair done, Wanda, Jane and Laura painted their nails; Sif, Darcy and Lila were sat in the floor looking at nail polish. Pepper's mother, grandmother and some friends were there also.

"What is your favorite color?" the Asgardian questioned.

"Purple" she answered.

The two females separated all purplish nail polish, and choose the one that would look better with the flower girl dress.

"Are you nervous?" the Scarlet Witch asked the bride.

"Of stumbling when I walk down the aisle? A little. About spending my entire life with Tony? Not as much as I thought I would be."

"That is good enough" laughed Maria "I would be terrified."

"So would I" one of Pepper's friends intruded.

"How much time do we have?" questioned Romanoff.

"Two hours" answered Grandma Potts.

After that information, the strawberry-blonde bride jumped from her chair and run to the bathroom. Every person in the room followed the movement with the eyes. The woman was vomiting.

"Didn't thought she was that nervous" commented Sif.

"It's the fourth time she throws up today" the bride's mother added "I think she is really nervous."

"Or she is pregnant" joked Darcy.

The strawberry-blonde returned to the room, and sat back in her chair.

"I'm kind of in the mood for French fries with mayonnaise" she pronounced and the women exchanged gazes.

Rhodes and Rogers entered Tony's suite, where the man was nowhere to be seen. The coronel pointed the balcony, and both men headed that way. The billionaire was sat in the hammock holding a bottle of beer.

"Beer?" Rhodes questioned getting closer.

"Didn't want to get too drunk" he clarified.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked sitting on the balcony railing.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Don't you love Pepper?" the super soldier asked calmly knowing the answer "Do you want to spend your life without her? Or see her spending hers with someone else?"

"I get it, Cap. I just don't think I will make her as happy as she deserves" Tony took another sip of beer.

"I'm sure Pepps is grownup enough to decide by herself" the coronel intruded "Now, I think is best for you to suit up."

"This is going to be awesome!" exclaimed Skye sitting next to Coulson in one of the chairs.

The wedding ceremony was taking place in the beach, but wood boards covered the sand in the corridor. The altar was composed by an arch of flowers and white fabric. A lot of white candles were decorating the place, and flowers arrangements were present in the end of every row of chairs. The band was composed of a violinist, a pianist, a singer, a cellist and a guitar player; they played a calm music selection.

"The decoration is so beautiful" added Simmons looking around.

"It looks like they will marry in the sunset" observed Mack checking his clock.

"Look! Is Thor and Sif!" murmured Fitz excited.

"The minister is coming" commented the hacker animated.

"Calm down, Skye" May ordered bored.

More people started to arrive. Murdock and Agent 13 sat in the row behind _Coulson's Team_. Clint's wife, baby and Bruce's girlfriend sat next to Sif and Thor in one of the first rows. James Barnes, Sam Wilson, Vision and the Scarlet Witch took their places in the row in front of _Coulson's team_ , what made Fitz and Skye jump in their sits.

The entry music started to play; everybody stood up and turned their heads. Tony Stark looked handsome in a fancy black suit and a navy blue bow tie. Sam Wilson hissed, making the groom grin. He stood next to the minister trying not to look so nervous.

Next came Happy and his wife. The man looked proud and smiled wildly inside his simple black suit. James Rhodes and one of Pepper's friends followed the previous couple. The man was wearing a navy blue suit, and the woman dressed a long red dress.

Nick Fury and Maria Hill walked in direction of the aisle. The male agent wasn't wearing his traditional leather clothing, but a fancy all black suit. The man glared all the guests known by him uncomfortable. Maria Hill was dressed in a stunning military green gown and black high heels.

The couple that succeeds looked just amazing. Steve Rogers was well dressed in a simple black suit, a vest and a strapped bluish tie. Natasha Romanoff was holding tight to his arm and smiled gracefully. Her navy blue long dress had a slit on the right side, it was tight in the bust and opened in the skirt. The couple seemed to share an internal joke, but Romanoff was just keeping a fake smile.

Bruce and another of Pepper's friend came next. Clint Barton and Grandma Potts followed, taking their positions near the altar.

The song changed to a calmer one. Cooper and Lila Barton entered holding hands. The boy was holding a small black box and the girl threw white petals out of her little basket.

The bride was being supported by her dad, who brought her up the corridor. Virginia Potts was dressed in a long and simple white gown that fitted perfectly to her body. She smiled wildly. Her father gave her to the man and went to sit next to his wife.

The minister started his speech, and people in the audience were allowed to sit down. After some time, the minister asked the couple to recite their wedding vows.

"Anthony, I can't say that it was love at first sight. Firstly because it's foolish, secondly because the first Tony I met wasn't the one standing in front of me. I strongly believed that love is something that we chose for ourselves. I didn't choose to fall for you, but I don't regret it. You are the best think that happened to me and without you in my life I'm sure I wouldn't be the same woman, as you wouldn't be the same man. You drive me crazy with every new invention, and leave me stunned with every new discovery; this discovery being a new element, a new quality or a new way to drive me absolutely insane. I just love you with all my heart, and I'm so happy I get to spend the rest of my life by your side."

Pepper was crying by the end of the speech. Skye, Fitz, Hunter, Laura and Clint also had their eyes full of tears. Tony just smiled happily.

"Virginia Pepper Potts, I definitely wouldn't be the same without you. Even before I stole your heart, you kept me in the right path, or at least tried. I can't imagine what I would do without you in my life. You are my ground; you are my heart and my world. I'm absolutely crazy for you. I love the way you put your hands on your hips when your mad, I love the way you hug me by the hips, I love how you always try to be fair and kind, I love all your curves and all your edges, I love the way you can put up with me even when I am a pain in the ass, and mostly I love how much you make me happy. I don't know what in hell make you accept to marry me, but I am so glad you did. I love you, Potts."

Both the bride and the groom were now crying. Cooper gave the couple the small box, and after a few words pronounced by the minister, they exchanged rings.

"You may kiss the bride"

All the guests were reunited in a circle around the dance floor waiting for the first dance. Rhodes, Happy, Pepper's mom and best friend had already given speeches and everybody was grateful the monologues were now over.

Tony and Pepper entered the dance floor, and at the sound of The Scientist (Coldplay) they danced. An estrange happiness emanated from the couple, affecting their friends in different ways. Of course they were happy for the newlywed couple, but most of them weren't feeling the joy.

Natasha felt lonely and broke, she had tried to give a chance to love and it had just kicked her in the ass. Steve wasn't prepared for this kind of commitment; none of the women he had gone out with were as stunning as his first love. Thor was in a strange situation with Jane, even both of them loving each other; they were just from two separate worlds. Bobbi felt sad, and her eyes met Hunter's more than three times that night.

Coulson thought about his cellist, and the impossibly of their reunion made him sad. May's thoughts went back to her ex-husband, but she just shaked it off. Skye couldn't help to think about Ward, but that just made her fell nauseous. Fitz glanced over to Simmons, who didn't even turn.

Bruce was happy, but he felt strange. He didn't consider himself worth of happiness, but Betty wasn't going to let him run this time. Clint hugged his wife, smiling happy.

Soon enough, the song ended and it was followed by another one. This time, other couples joined the dance. Clint and Laura hit the dance floor, Sam politely asked Sif to dance with him. Darcy dragged Fitz in order to get him to dance with her as well. Coulson smiled while extending his hand to May, who took it grudgingly. Bruce and Betty joined the dance floor also. Bobbi asked Hunter to dance with her and he couldn't say no. Murdock got Hill to waltz with him as well. The Scarlet Witch turned to Vision, who smiled.

Natasha just went back to the Avengers table; Steve followed her suspecting something was wrong.

"What is wrong?" the super soldier asked to his friend.

"Nothing" she answered signaling to the waiter "Vodka, please."

"Already, Nat?" Rogers looked at worried.

"Calm down, dad, you know I have a high tolerance" the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Steve, don't you wanna dance with me?" Lila questioned smiling.

"Of course I do" he stood up "Take it easy, Nat. It is still eight o'clock."

"So, you couldn't resist my charm" stated Hunter holding Morse close a swinging to the rhythm of the music.

It was the third song they danced together, and none of them felt like stopping.

"Smooth, Hunter. Smooth" Bobbi rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember our wedding?" the man asked in her ear after a while.

"How could I forget, it's not every day that I go to a Elvis decorated Las Vegas chapel" Morse answered grinning.

"I told you to wait, but you have no patience" he replied laughing.

She laid her head in his shoulder.

"That it is not going to work" Mack commented to Fitz-Simmons looking at Bobbi and Hunter.

Vision and Wanda left the dance floor smiling. The young girl shared her experiences from the few weddings she attended when a kid. The couple headed to the table area and found Nick Fury, Thor and Sif talking about some alien conflict in one of the other nine realms.

Clint's children ran between the tables, until Lila accidently hit Nick Fury's chair. The girl immediately froze and smiled with all her teeth, and blinked her eyes a lot of times.

"You are not going to divert my wrath because you are blinking your eyes, hawk child" the eye patched man looked down the little girl.

The little girl stood immobile and tried not to blink.

"Pepper, congratulations!" Coulson got closer to his friend. "You look amazing and so does the wedding."

The woman heightened her smile and hugged the not-deceased tightly.

"Can't believe you are okay! I'm so glad you came!"

"Couldn't miss it, not even if I would have to resuscitate" he joked.

"I don't doubt it" the bride answered.

Thor was chatting with the bartender when Jane walked to the bar.

"Hey" the woman said looking at the blonde.

"Hello. Do you wish to drink something?" Thor asked smiling.

"Yes. One Bloody Mary, please" she order looking at the bartender, who nodded.

"Shall we waltz?" the man questioned.

"Shall we?" she replied with a question.

They stared for some time.

"Look, I know your father don't like me. You are from Asgard, I'm from Earth. Although I would really like to give this a try, maybe we shouldn't" she blurted out uncomfortable.

The couple looked at each other for some time, and then the bartender handed she her drink. The woman turned around to leave, but the asgardian pulled her by the elbow. He kissed her deeply. She gazed in to his blue eyes one last time, and left astonished.

"Do you want to dance with me, Captain?" Maria Hill asked the 'old' man.

"I don't know how to" he answered shyly. Natasha tried to hold her laughter.

"And you, Rhodes?" she turned to the coronel.

"Of course" he smiled and followed the brunette agent.

"You danced with Lila, Gramps. Ok, it wasn't good. Wasn't dancing a big thing in your time?" Romanoff joked.

"Really funny, Romanoff" he looked to his feet.

"Don't be sad! I can teach you" she put her hand in his shoulder.

"I think you had a little bit too many drinks" Rogers answered.

"I haven't even started, Thor is bringing Asgardians drinks."

Steve smiled and let she drag him into the dance floor. They stood facing each other, and the captain couldn't help to notice how green Natasha's eyes were. The red head put his left hand on her hips, and her right arm in his shoulder. With her left hand, she hold his right hand.

"Now, you just have to feel the rhythm of the music. Close your eyes" she ordered "I will show you this song, you can conduce the next one."

Natasha started to move slowly and gracefully throw the slow song. Rogers was a quick learner, and by the third song she was teaching him some dance moves.

Skye sat next to Betty exhausted. In that table Fitz-Simmons, Jane, and Dr. Banner discussed something the hacker had no idea what it was. For that reason, she waved to May and Bucky Barnes in the next table; she got up and changed tables.

Tony Stark told the DJ to speed things up; he was tired of the slow dancing and Steve's and Natasha's graceful dance.

"Come on, Natashalie. Can't you speed things up?" the man poked, grinning.

Romanoff wouldn't normally dance; she wouldn't let herself be the center of attention for useful reasons. But contradicting what she defended, the fifteen-ish shoots she took were making her get a bit loose.

"Let's do a dance off!" suggested Pepper animated.

Natasha couldn't say no to the bride, part of that was because of the alcohol.

"I don't think…" started Steve.

"Let's do it! The newlyweds are asking" she looked at the soldier with puppy dog eyes.

"Do it for Natashalie, Capsicle!" Stark joked.

Steve agreed, but he wasn't happy about it.

"This is going to be terrible" commented Grandma Potts looking at the dance floor.

"Yes, it is" answered James Rhodes and Sam Wilson nodded.

Then "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira started to play. All the eyes were in the dance floor, Pepper and Steve already regretted this. Stark took Peppers hand and joined their hips, moving fast to the rhythm of the song.

Romanoff rolled her eyes and looked at Rogers smiling malevolent. She didn't glued herself into Steve, but did not let go of his hands, moving fast and started to move her hips in the rhythm of the music. She shifted from one hand to another and then Steve started to realize what she was doing and began throwing her up and down, their sync was good.

Pepper and Tony danced closer together, with some rehearsed dance moves. Stark rotated and dipped the woman in the rhythm of the beat.

The audience was actually surprised. Skye, Thor, Clint and Wilson cheered when one of the couples did a really cool dance move. Nick Fury looked bored. Vision, Wanda, Laura and Maria laughed so hard, their belly hurt.

When the song stopped, the guests applauded. The two couples thanked the claps, and left the dance floor laughing.

Natasha, Steve and Thor were sat in one of the couches of the party. It was around two in the morning, and they started a drinking game with Asgardian alcohol. Later they would all agree that that wasn't their best idea.

Bobbi and Hunter left the wedding around two p.m. Skye wasn't going to leave the party so soon. That was one of the reasons the couple was heading Bobbi's room.

Clint and Laura had put Nathaniel a long time ago, and now they were bringing their other to kids back to their room. The couple was exhausted, and they craved for their bed so badly.

May, Simmons, Fitz and Coulson walked back to their rooms quietly. It was around four a.m. and the party was still going. But they weren't party people.

Vision walked Scarlet Witch back to her room. She kissed him goodbye, in the cheek. He headed his room with a smile in his face, and the girl laid her head in the pillow trying not to grin.

Bruce and Betty were kissing. Natasha felt nausea, and she turned another shot of that Asgardian drink. Thor had drunk tree times more than her and so did Steve. They were all really loose. Steve was drunk and was happy about it. Thor didn't felt like stopping. Natasha wasn't measuring the consequences of her actions.

The redhead dragged Captain America by the hand to the dance floor. This time they were dancing pretty close, and none of them wanted to take a step back. It was way too late; they were way too drunk and too unrestrained.

How they found their way back to the hotel area was a mystery. Somehow they were in Steve's room. Somehow they're kissing. Somehow they took each other's clothes off. Somehow Natasha told Steve she couldn't have kids. Somehow he didn't have the mental capacity to feel sad for her. Somehow they slept together. But somehow they knew, they knew what they were doing. However, they didn't have the psychological strength to stop.

Sam Wilson wasn't with his room key, for that reason he end up sleeping in Rhodes and Barnes's room. Not that he looked around much for his roomate (Steve), he just needed to sleep. Skye was dragged by Maria Hill out of the party, and end up sleeping in the agent room. It end up not being a problem, Natasha did not show up.

Tony Stark and Pepper Potts left their party at seven a.m. They were smiling, despite being really tired. The couple entered one of Tony's private planes, left their Island, their guests, and headed their Honeymoon destination.

 **So, what did you guys think** **? Reviews?**


End file.
